User blog:Heythanksbye/King's Emporium
as of 6/1/2017. Pokemon Emporium update will be on June 3rd, 2017! Stone Emporium update will be on June 4th, 2017! Section: "Breed a Pokemon with a nature of your choice" coming soon! I am slowly updating this page. There are a lot of sections that are missing, and I will be updating them day by day. Terms & Conditions: Before a trade commences, I must say "Deal!", and we must have a scheduled appointment. Not all pokemon are immediately available, as I will need some time to prepare for them. ''' '''I am also taking reservations for specific pokemon/items, ONLY if I agree to the deal. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Starter Pokemon Emporium: ' Pichu XY.gif|Pichu (Timid Nature) (Stock: 27) Fennekin XY.gif|Fennekin (Timid Nature) (Stock: 7) Oshawott XY.gif|Oshawott (Timid Nature) (Stock: 7) Charmander XY.gif|Charmander (Timid Nature) (Stock: 9) Froakie XY.gif|Froakie (Timid Nature) (Stock: 10) Mudkip XY.gif|Mudkip (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) Snivy XY.gif|Snivy (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) Tepig XY.gif|Tepig (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) Totodile XY.gif|Totodile (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) Squirtle XY.gif|Squirtle (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) Treecko XY.gif|Treecko (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) Cyndaquil XY.gif|Cyndaquil (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) Chimchar XY.gif|Chimchar (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) Piplup XY.gif|Piplup (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) Turtwig XY.gif|Turtwig (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) Chespin XY.gif|Chespin (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) Popplio SM.gif|Popplio (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) Litten SM.gif|Litten (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) Rowlet SM.gif|Rowlet (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) Torchic XY.gif|Torchic (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) Bulbasaur XY.gif|Bulbasaur (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) ' Ones that are "N/A" are just not bred, I can breed one if necessary. Special Pokemon Emporium: Ditto XY.gif|Serious Nature Ditto XY.gif|Hardy Nature (Stock: 2) Ditto XY.gif|Naive Nature Ash-Greninja SM.gif|Ash-Greninja (Stock: 3) Shiny Pokemon Emporium: ' Snover-M-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Snover (Stock: 2) Vanillite-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Vanillite (Stock: 1) Swinub XY.gif|Shiny Swinub (Stock: 1) Yanma-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Yanma (Stock: 1) Poliwag-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Poliwag (Stock: 1) Marill XY.gif|Shiny Marill (Stock: 1) ' Legendary Pokemon Emporium: Thundurus-Incarnate XY.gif|Thundurus (Stock: 1) Jirachi XY.gif|Jirachi (Stock: 1) Entei XY.gif|Entei (Stock: 1) Latios XY.gif|Latios (Stock: 1) Regigigas XY.gif|Regigigas (Stock: 1) Latias XY.gif|Latias (Stock: 1) Azelf XY.gif|Azelf (Stock: 1) Stone Emporium: Oval Stone DW.png|Oval Stone (Stock: 68) Fire Stone DW.png|Fire Stone (Stock: 72) Hard Stone DW.png|Hard Stone (Stock: 67) Water Stone DW.png|Water Stone (Stock: 87) Leaf Stone DW.png|Leaf Stone (Stock: 78) Sun Stone DW.png|Sun Stone (Stock: 64) Thunder Stone DW.png|Thunder Stone (Stock: 67) Moon Stone DW.png|Moon Stone (Stock: 59) Dusk Stone DW.png|Dusk Stone (Stock: N/A) Shiny Stone DW.png|Shiny Stone (Stock: N/A) Misc. Emporium: ' Heart Scale DW.png|Heart Scale (Stock: 33) Everstone.png|Everstone (Stock: 69) Old Amber DW.png|Old Amber (Stock: 3) Lightclay.png|Light Clay (Stock: 84) Mine Odd Keystone.png|Odd Keystone (Stock: 6) ' Also have a ton of other items, just request to see if I have what you want in stock. Fossil Emporium: ' Root Fossil DW.png|Root Fossil (Stock: 22) Skull Fossil DW.png|Skull Fossil (Stock: 21) Sail Fossil DW.png|Sail Fossil (Stock: 16) Armour Fossil DW.png|Armor Fossil (Stock: 29) Plume Fossil DW.png|Plume Fossil (Stock: 41) Dome Fossil DW.png|Dome Fossil (Stock: 29) Mine Helix Fossil 1.png|Helix Fossil (Stock: 29) Cover Fossil DW.png|Cover Fossil (Stock: 31) Jaw Fossil DW.png|Jaw Fossil (Stock: 14) Claw Fossil DW.png|Claw Fossil (Stock: 23) Old Amber DW.png|Old Amber (Stock: 3) ' Past/Current Transactions: Category:Blog posts